


Credo

by MR01



Series: Dream series [5]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Barry Allen & Iris West Friendship, Barry Allen is The Flash, Bisexual Barry Allen, Eventual Smut, Excuse to write Barry/Ralph smutt & fluff, First Kiss, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Mentions of Team Flash and XS, Missions Gone Wrong, Oral Sex, Sex Pollen, Shower Sex, Star Labs is a safe place for all levels of shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-10-26 04:21:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17738897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MR01/pseuds/MR01
Summary: There were two things Ralph thought he'd known for certain before coming out 'to save the day' tonight.The first being that Barry Allen was not supposed to interfere in the first place; he was supposed to be in Gotham with Supergirl and Green Arrow saving the Multiverse or hunting for Batman.This was his mission, one that was supposed to be at a lower/local scale. A case he sniffed out before the cops and the second thing. He is pretty sure they just got dosed with something toxic.





	1. Estira

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own 'Flash' I flippin love it though.
> 
> For now this is warm up and I'll officially get back to writing stuff tomorrow.
> 
> This is my first time writing for this fandom on any any outlet so this is exciting. Thanks for reading.-MR01

* * *

"Ah I'm beat." Ralph removed his shoes as he plopped down onto his chair. 

His desk was litters with Big Belly burger rappers and he feels fantastic.

This was a rare event. One where there hadn't been any major crimes or changes in the city that XS or Team Flash couldn't handle.

 He was going to take this opportunity to get a head start on cracking some files then take a nap before he gets up to patrol the City.

Sure CCPD would have it covered but Barry entrusted Central City to the right people.

And that means that he has to take initiative, give it another once over before calling it a night.

He wants to make his Rookie proud and beyond that he's got a pretty decent hold on his meta-ness now.

He will protect Central City.

* * *

 At least that had been the spirit a couple of hours ago.

He had ran around town. Sticking to the shadows at one point they superheroing in the broad street lights.

Now that he was back in his office he was beat, sweaty and done.

Having seen no evil ongoings or crime afoot he is positive nothing is going to go down tonight.

Just as he pulled his tie off he looks at the alert on his phone signalling that he's gotta go save the night. 

On his way he group texts everyone to disregard the message because he's got this and some of his friends are weary at first then give him the go ahead.

He's proved himself more than capable time and time again.

He puts his shoes on, not bothering to lock up.

Thinking who's gonna go to a broke PI's office at this time of night and he's on his merry way.

After running through town he's seen nothing out of the ordinary. 

After stretching to decent heights he thinks he spots something on in the horizon only to find a dead end and he low-key wonders if he's already missed the crime entirely.

"Mhm are you kidding me? I thought finally found them. Crap."

Then he's thinking. 'It's good.'

"I'm fine. I'm still flying solo."

There were two things Ralph thought he'd known for certain before coming out 'to save the day' tonight.

The first being that Barry Allen is not going to interfere with the situation at hand because he currently in Gotham City with Supergirl and Green Arrow.

Probably having a blast saving the Multiverse again or hunting for Batman.

This is his mission, one that is supposed to be at a lower/local scale.

A case he sniffed out before the cops or Team Flash. He will not call them. Not unless something major happens.

And that means he can't give up. So he stretches to cover further ground then gets to tracking.

He is certain that he has found who he has been looking for when he hears loud cackling- which weird- and he hears what sounds like jewelry store alarms.

* * *

He spots a criminal with bags full of merchandise and a cheesy mask on.

Normally he'd get the perp in handcuffs then give a speech after doing damage control.

But there are no cameras here or press so he's going to change up the order and attempt to persuede this person to do good.

"Stop right there, thieft isn't worth you going to prison for a while."

 "Who are you exactly?" The person asking gives him a wtf look as if they genuinely do not know who he is and to be honest Ralph is trying not to take it personally.

Instead saying.

"What c'mon man. Really? I'm Elongated Man." He strikes a pose then feels super lame and clears his throat.

"Ah okay then. I guess. You need to watch the news more often or read an article about the City. Either that or I gotta start making a bigger impact."

Just as he thinks he's making progress because having a little banter within small talk might actually saving hin for once they both see a streak of yellow and white, gold before looking at The Flash.

Central City's very own and damn looking at him from this angle is a little on the nose when it concerns Ralph's taste.

But that's not important because the next thing he knows he's rushing forward, tackling his fellow hero to the ground hard enough to get scraped up.

The words. "Oh shit, that's my cue. I've gotta get outta here." Still linger in the air.

"Hey no. Flash watch out!" He stretches to push Barry out of the way. Knocking him over with himself included and above him while he's unable to breathe much then screaming.

'Ah dude! My eyes?' He's thinking it weird that this doesn't feel like getting maced.

Instead of worrying about Barry but that thought is the back burner because there's a puff of light pink smoke around them and the Villain's speaking again.

"Have fun dying because the alternative is.."

They chuckle and Ralph wonders how bad it will be judging by the tone.

But he didn't even finish his train of thought before the pulled a vanishing act on him.

The second thing. He is pretty sure they just got dosed with something toxic.

And this new Villain's word were most definitely a major hint of it.

* * *

 "Okay I know this person just channeled their inner Houdini but somehow that seems like it might be the least of our problems. You okay there Ralph?"

"I uh.. Should we I dunno call someone maybe Cisco or-or Caitlin, Sherloque. Hell I don't know, Superman? Isn't he your best friend?"

Ralph is suddenly really thirsty and warm. And very much still on top of him. Eyes locked on Barry's, something lightly warm coursing through his veins.

"Mhm if they don't get here like two seconds ago this could get embarrassing."

He's getting hard and it really isn't that difficult what is however is the fact that Barry is in a fairly familiar state right under him.

"What no, kinda and that's.. that's Supergirl. You're thinking of Kara not Clark. At least in this universe."

Barry is finding it tough not to touch himself or rut up against Ralph so he rests his head on the concrete and tries to think of anything else.

"Barry, Bar what are you even doing here in the first place? I could have handled it on my own."

Ralph's tone is judgey yet past that Barry can tell that's he's upset.

"You didn't even handle it with me standing there and it's not your fault. I could have helped you stop them."

"Look, Ralph. I wasn't fast enough to avoid the blast myself or worse. I couldn't protect you. Whatever the consequences, the cost. I'll fix it. We'll catch them."

* * *

 "I'm just I'm so horny. Like I think my boner has one too and I'm sorry but uh I. I can't stop thinking out loud."

Ralph moves off of him, he can't help licking his lips as he watches Barry laying there looking like a snack but he bites his tongue. 

Whatever they were dosed with is playing tricks on him. 

But he has to quit his shit. He can move past this.

He won't rape or harass anyone. Those are just facts.

Then Barry is taking his hand and mumbling a 'thanks Ralph' before shaking his head.

Hands on his face as if the stress of things was finally getting to him.

"Oh I would very much like to keep things between us. I know we're a league of heroes and family or whatever but just. Just nah. I-I'm just taking care of this with you. And only you."

He looks at him strangely for a moment, silently asking if that sounds like a plan and Ralph bites his lower lip as he ponders the situation.

"Well I'm all for it. As long as you consent and we take a minute to figure it out. So what's your preposition?"

"Proposition and Star Labs."

"I literally don't care, I don't need a grammer lesson right now and-" Ralph cuts himself off to breathe, seemingly calming himself down as he continues.

 "It makes sense. But at the same time I'm a little iffy about the location. What if we get caught? Me, I can explain myself through anything but I will not embarrass you."

Barry feels his heart doing something funny and he doesn't want to overthink it. He just really wants to get laid if he's honest.

He chalking it up to the thoughts 'was I really gonna find an excuse to get in Ralph's pants? Realistically. Even though they are both single. Probably not.'

So whatever comes of this he is immensely grateful that he both made it here in time to not leave Ralph to deal with this alone and that he didn't get murdered by some other villian.

It took him ages to talk to anyone since he is the king of excuses when he really wants something.

Or at least he was. He's working on it. Even made decent progress.

 At first he called it him being focused on school, his domestic situation and work.

Being so infatuated with Iris. He clearly loves her but it's changed.

Having had an honest no bullshit or judgement until all the cards were on the table conversation and sorting out his shit because he had to say it out loud and to her at least once.

Then they both found out about Nora, how she's a speedster. Where she comes from, why and they talk about that.

How neither wants to avoid being a part of bringing her into the world or providing her a nice family full of people who love her.

Meaning everyone in their lives, including Eddie and whoever he ends up with.

He is moving on and forward. He is not saying that he'll fall in love with the first couple of people he bangs because that's not realistic. 

Still, even now after everything. Looking at Ralph.

He wishes he hadn't missed the opportunity to make a move. That would have been nice.

It might have been significantly less awkward.

He wants to just lean up and kiss him. Caress his face gently.

Tell him little embarrassingly sweet things as he begs him to take him.

Not out here though not only can cameras probably spot them but it would also be public indecency.

Right now he's tired. Not physically or emotionally just kinda mentally drained. Thinking he trusts Ralph with anything now that he has come to really know him.

He wants to give up a little control and not worry about the outcome so that is what he is going to do.

Eyes and voice set with determination. "We just won't be."

"That works and I'll follow you anywhere."

And uhkay that feeling where Barry feels his heart speed up, yeah that's back with a mean ass vengeance at the words and their implications so he just nods.

Placing his hands on him and flashing them over. If he holds on to him a tiny bit closer than necessary Ralph doesn't seem to mind.

* * *

 Once inside they are in the lounge but there are cameras and sensors here, he would know having seen Caitlin help Cisco install them.

And none of it matters when Ralph is kissing his jaw lightly then bites his neck and it's getting increasingly difficult to concentrate.

"Ah-ha mhm fuck. Ralph wait. Wait wait, I think I have a solution. C'mon. Bare with me."

Barry doesn't wait before he's flashed them over to the facility showers and he is drenching them in ice cold water. Thinking that'll either help them think clearer or move things along.

But that doesn't hold Ralph from shoving him against the wall or securing Barry's legs around his waist.

And fuck he is thinking he should have tried this sooner.

"ah- Ralph. You're so hot."

Ralph kissed Barry. Barely grazing his lips before pulling away and blinking rapidly. "We don't gotta go further than this Rookie. I can just use my hand-"

Barry cuts him off as he grips his ass. "Screw that, I've got you."

Ralph shudders as Barry switched their positions and he's just now noticed that the Rookie undressed them both.

Wasting to more time as he grips his dick only to start to jerk him off.

While he's kissing his way down. In between kisses he's trying to be logical when saying.

"Maybe if we just go with it, you know get off. The quicker we come to our senses. I think it's worth a shot."

He doesn't mention that he's thought about it or similar situations often. At first it was a little dark, revenge-y even because he was mad about no longer working at CCPD but after a while it was no longer that.

Then he saw Barry again. Then he found out about the Flash. He made friends, dare he say family.

He got powers and became a legit hero. He died. Now he's alive again. And he doesn't regret any of it anymore aside from not being a cop.

Then he notices that Barry is still talking. He sounds like he's trying to convince himself by voicing it aloud yet judging by his grip and teasingly slow even by normal human standards is going. 

His actions speak, telling him his head is clearly in the game.

But a little persuasion never hurt anyone and Ralph wants a distraction.

Never needed one this badly because looking down at Berry Allen's face this close to his dick is just tempting him to say something awfully crude then do even worse.

"We're both single and have nothing to lose. This can be a rendezvous. And, an- I can keep a secret."

"If that's what you're looking for afterwards. No hard feelings included."

He goes for a little joking smile but when Barry meets his gaze and strokes his cock just so.

He turns his head to the side as he thrust into his fist a tad further.

"You're beautiful like this." Barry whispered the words as his eyebrows furrow slightly when he looks up to see Ralph's face turned to the side.

Water falling off him gracefully even though he has an arm over eyes as if he were embarrassed or shy.

And he wonders about it and other things before pushing those thoughts aside when he thinks along the lines of 'why didn't I notice sooner'.

He licks his lips before springing forward and licking the tip. 

Savoring the taste of pre-come before his senses kick up a notch as lightning is swirling in his eyes.

In that moment he hears two things.

One, the door is sliding open near the lobby and two, Ralph's stifled moan is hot as hell even in slow motion.

Before he's flashing them back to Ralph's office.


	2. Corre

* * *

Sitting here on the floor just staring up at a still very interested Ralph is overwhelming.

He is sitting in his chair by his desk.

The sound of water dripping down his skin and on to the floor is as loud as the ticking sounds of a clock on his wall.

Breathing as he works on evening it out while he shuts his eyes.

With clothes just a little rumpled, hair disheveled. He seems relatively relaxed.

He's soaking wet yet looks content but Barry can basically taste the desire coming off of him in waves.

He smiles up at him. It comes off as a smirk yet he is somewhat nervous for what comes next.

Still he takes a few seconds then his eyes show nothing but hunger and determination. 

"I'd very much like to continue from where we left off. Is that okay with you?" His voice comes up like a whisper.

He licks his lips as his eyes zeroed in on what he craves so he doesn't catch Ralph's nod but he definitely hears his breathing stutter and he moves.

Outright refuses to overthink it.

Instead his whole body vibrates lightly when Ralph grips his hair and all of their clothes is out of the way as the moonlight illuminates their shadows through the windows.

Hearing the words, 'I'm all yours Allen' in a needy whirl of movement.

And that's all the encouragement he needs.

Moments before his mouth is kissing his shaft lightly because he wants to remember the feeling.

This.

His hands are on his thighs spreading them wider as he kneels between them.

"Did you use your powers? You have a wonderful dick."

Ralph doesn't answer. He just smiles a little at the compliment while keeping eye contact.

He holds his hands behind his back and Barry is a little curious until he hears something fall to the floor that peaks his interests.

The next thing he knows is that Ralph's lube covered fingers circling his hole before tracing up to his sack and Barry can't help but twitch slightly.

The thought lays forgotten when Ralph's fingers move back barely hovering over his hole before plunging in one at a time.

Probing and bending, curious until he has found what he is looking for and something just screams at Barry that Ralph just knows what he is doing.

It drives him wild, vibrating quicker as he reaches up to grip Ralph's cock harder.

Thinking two can play that game so he spits on him.

By the time they are in the Speed Force Ralph's caught on the what's happened since he now noticed that he no longer hearing the ticking of a clock above him.

And it doesn't really matter.

Because Barry doesn't wait. Using his spit covered fingers to jerk him slightly before relaxing his throat and taking him all the way in.

Head bobbing as Ralph thrusts slowly enough to encourage Barry to adjust the pace to his liking.

* * *

 "You think we are good now?" Ralph hands him a water bottle and some doughnut bites.

They cleaned up a little both feeling better.

Their overwhelming desire to bang finally ebbing slowly with their actions.

Barry puts on some of his old clothes Ralph had left for either a superheroing or work related emergency.

"I hope so. Still I wouldn't mind doing this again. You are a surprisingly good lover." 

"I'm just gonna say it. I had my doubts low-key. Your bedside manner is just phenomenal. I am pleasantly-" Ralph cuts him off by kissing him tenderly. 

Backing up slightly, he looks a little shy now and Barry thinks it cute even after everything that has happened.

"Hey Allen, I don't know how else to say this so I'm gonna wing it and ask. Can I please take you against my desk? Now that you're here it would just be a crime not to."

Barry feels himself stiffen slightly at the thought and licks his lips before nodding.

Covering mouth with his hand as he contemplates the idea.

He quickly finds himself walking towards it as he plays it off by sitting on it as if it's the most casual thing to do.

He pushes aside some files and other paperwork as he makes himself comfortable, saying.

"Oh smooth. You could have blamed it on the crap we got dosed with."

Ralph nods, approaching. Looking like he knows what's about to happen.

"I know but I wanted you to know that this was coming from me, unhindered by a substance. It's effects."

Barry looks him over, starting at his the bulge in his pants and ending with his eyes as a small smile makes itself present.

A small shiver running through him as Barry laughs, his tone all too playfully sweet yet serious as he says.

"Fine. Come fuck me then."

* * *

 Ralph grips himself as he guides his lube covered cock into him.

Thrusting slowly at first to give Barry a few moments to adjust before he quickens it slightly.

Then moving in earnest. His jaw set before he bites his neck lightly.

His thrusts becoming almost brutal when he hears the little noises the speedster is making.

Seeing Barry throw his head back in ecstasy as he moaned his name in pleasure.

Hands gripping the back of his head while the other is holding onto the desk.

He is probably cheating now by thinking this but he uses him Meta powers for selfish a purpose when he extends his cock's length and circumference.

Filling him. 

And Barry takes it like a champ until he's cumming, seeing stars and is left feeling only euphoria.

Ralph's thrusts go in deeper while speeding up as he enters a similar state.

* * *

"You want to go Big Belly? I'm I kinda hungry."

Ralph picked up some paperwork that had fallen over as he watches Barry get dressed.

"Yeah. Oh hold on, I have a missed call from Cisco. I'll call him back real quick."

Barry waits on the line till the second ring and CisxC sounds giddy as he says.

"Hey, Barry get this. Sherloque and Caitlin caught a Meta who's powers are basically ripped off one of those fuck or die novels H.R. showed me."

"That he was working on before going back to Earth 19. Anyway the gist of it is he dosed a bunch of people around town and so many people got laid."

"I'm sure for some it makes for an awkward conversation or the beginning of a wonderful relationship. I don't know. I still have to give them a name before the press beats me to it."

"Anyway I was surprised to not have seen you around or Ralph for that matter but I'm assuming he's at work or was doing I just don't want to know about."

"Oh, you don't say." He resists the urge to laugh. "I was held up against a desk. You know CSI stuff..Thanks for the update. I'll see you tomorrow. Earlier today, whatever."

He hangs up pretty sure that Cisco is going to suspect something but right now he doesn't care.

"What was that about?" Ralph looks at him curiously.

And Barry feels himself blush as he says the words.

"They caught the Meta from earlier." 

"Huh. Well should we thank them. I kinda want to." He smiles at him smugly, wiggling his eyebrows in a suggestive manner.

"Not now or unless they bring it up. We shouldn't have to put ourselves on blast just yet. Let's see where this goes."

Barry takes his hand in his as he stares him in the face to let him know that he is serious.

His intentions are are pure as his heart. 

This isn't shame or embarrassment.

Nothing remotely like that. He is genuinely interested in keeping this between them until they figure out where they want to take this.

"I like your thinking Rookie. Now let's get out of here." He moves to crack a window open to let some fresh air in then moves for the door.

Stopping in his tracks when he hears the words.

"Afterwards we can go to back my place. Take a proper shower or two. Only if we're still feeling it."

Ralph turns out look at him from over his shoulder, a puzzled look to his features as he wonders if Barry is implying what he thinks he is.

"Is that code for sex?"

Barry laughs, flashing over to kiss his cheek before placing a hand on his shoulder, easing into his hold on him while nodding slightly.

"Yes and also a proper shower. I honestly feel filthy."


End file.
